1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus to correct an image that may correct distortion of a depth value occurring due to a measured distance and a measured luminous intensity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A depth camera may measure Time Of Flight (TOF) information and calculate a distance to an object to acquire a depth image. TOF information refers to information of a measurement of an amount of time taken for a light emitted from a camera to be reflected from an object and returned to a sensor of the camera. In other words, the depth camera may calculate a distance to the object based on the TOF information and the speed of light, thereby obtaining a depth image.
However, the depth camera may measure a depth based on the TOF information, and thus a distortion of the measured depth value may occur due to the measured distance between the object and the depth camera, and an intensity of a reflected light. Thus, there is a demand for technologies to correct a distortion that occurs when modeling the TOF information measured by the depth camera to three-dimensional (3D) information.